Without a Home
by Nicki99W
Summary: Allen was feeling tired. It was 2 years since he left Black Order to wander aimlessly just trying to run away from his old home and Noahs. Is 14th really trying to gain control over Allen body despite having to sacrifice white haired teen or is he having seconds thoughts about it? Some Neah-Allen interaction. Oneshot. No pairings.


**NOTE:**

" **a place to write something"** – Neah talking to Allen / Allen talking to Neah

' _thoughts_ ' – just thoughts of Neah and Allen; note: Neah is able to hear Allen thoughts but it doesn't work in opposite direction in this fan fic.

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM; if I did Leverrier would be already dead but sadly he isn't]

 **NOTE END:**

Allen sighed seeing his small portion of food remembering all tasty meals that Jerry was making for him in Order. How many years it was? Two. Two very tiring years spent travelling from town to town. It reminded him of his journey with Mana when he was clueless about existence of Earl and Mana's brother 14th Noah.

Speaking of a devil living in his head he was rather quiet last days.

" **Neah? You there?"**

" **I am always here"** Allen heard a sarcastic response.

" **You're silent today"** he stated in his mind. **"Is there something troubling you?"**

" **Other than the fact that you won't let me overtake your body?"** He shamelessly asked.

" **We already talked about this. The answer is no"** Allen rolled his eyes. **"Now tell me what is going on uncle."**

Despite all this stuff about taking body from Allen he and Neah were rather of friendly terms. As friendly you can get when technically you're enemies trying to gain control over one body. It was good for both of them to have someone to chat with so they grew fond of them self pretty quickly. It wasn't so long before Neah started calling Allen nephew and after some time he was called 'uncle' by him.

" **I was just wondering why the Earl is hesitating with capturing you. He would have probably already trapped us if he was trying to do it seriously"** 14th answered.

Allen just dug in his food choosing to remain silent. He was bothered by it too. From what he knew Noah could feel each other presence which was quite troublesome for him but in time he learned how to use it to his advantage in hiding from them.

Soon to be 18 yars teen stomach growled.

" **God, do something about this beast before it eats us from inside"** Neah spouted.

" **It's not my fault. I am huuungrryyy"** Allen mentally cried. **"We're running low on money because Master's debt collectors are hunting me."**

'To think that bastard is alive and making my nephew paying his debts. He is not even playing dead properly' Mana's brother was irritated.

They found out about Cross being alive about year ago seeing how debts collectors were trying to catch and learned that 'some red headed bastard womaniser reeking of alcohol' hadn't paid his bills recently and told bar owners that Allen [A/N: Cross even given them full description of how boy looks] would do it before disappearing without a trace. It HAD to be Cross but despite combined efforts of Neah and white haired teen they were unable to find him.

Allen sighed and paid for his food and then left local looking for some random place without people around in order to open portal to White Ark He was sleeping there every night since he found that the Earl is unable to make his way into it. It was nice to have a break in there. Not to have worry about this twisted war in there for a moment but he still had to earn money and get food for himself in human dimension.

When he ended in 14th room and he placed himself on a couch as he looked at mirror to see Neah smiling.

"Uncle… You still hadn't told me about third side of war" Allen reminded him causing Neah smile to fade. He was talking now since he had no reason to worry about looking crazy while talking to 'himself'. No one was on Ark besides them. "I want to know reason why you want to kill Millennium Earl and became new one yourself."

Neah frowned not wanting to talk about it. He was always avoiding this delicate subject and trying to keep to keep teen thoughts away from it.

" **That doesn't matter. We should rather think about our next move."**

"Next move?" Allen was surprised that Neah wanted to do something. After all what could they do?

" **I'd like to do something to make Earl give up on us"** black haired man explained. **"But it will be rather hard since he is a little persistent."**

"A little persistent?" White head eyebrows rose up. "I am not sure if you can call it 'little' since you almost killed whole family and he still hadn't given up after 37 years. It more sounds like obsession for me than being persistent."

" **You're actually making it sound scary for me*"** Neah shivered. 'But it is Earl. You know he is a little strange…'

"I would rather say that he is completely crazy" Allen stated sighting hearing his stomach growl again. "How come I was able to survive in circus for years and I am feeling like dying now because of hunger."

" **That's because your already big container to which is making food disappear in another dimension in stomach has grown even bigger after few years, my nephew"** uncle nodded trying looking seriously which made Allen feel like punching his face right now.

Unfortunately for both of them Neah had no body and Allen couldn't relish his anger on him. Again teen wondered how come his thoughts has became more violent. Was it caused by becoming a Noah or was it rather because of his irritating uncle.

" **I am not irritating!"** he protested hearing his thoughts.

He WAS irritating. He was spouting nonsense most the time in his head, making unnecessary comments and trying to snatch Allen's body and had already succeed few times which he spent on wasting money that he – Allen, not Neah has earned. Also he could make a fuss over every single injury that teen acquired. Even if Allen new his uncle was simply worried it was making him wanting use tape on 14th mouth. There were even times when he went into over-protective mode. That was really truly irritating. Try listing how 'cute' his 'lovely nephew' is for hours without a break and be calm. It wasn't possible.

Neah upon hearing Allen thoughts started sulking on the other side of mirror actually making white head feel a little guilty about it. After all he was like a family for him and he truly cared for his family and friends.

'Friends...'

Allen found it painful to think about Black Order. He cared for Lenalee, Miranda, Komui, Tapp, Jerry and others that were left at Order. He was hoping that they are okay. Oh, how many times he wanted to go and check of them but he knew he couldn't. He was branded as a traitor. No longer a fellow Exorcist.

"I have really fallen when I think about it" he whispered to himself.

He was practically labelled as a traitor and evil and his old home and Noahs. Hated by most people at Black Order, his old home. He had no place to go.

How strange he couldn't find himself to blame his so-called uncle for it. Wasn't it his fault?

Everything was so simple earlier. Having friends and fighting together. Now he was feeling lonely. So lonely that he could die.

A single tear poured from his left eye.

Why he wasn't able to blame Neah? Wasn't he cause of his misfortune? Or was it Innocence? His deformed arm. How different his life would be without his Noah and this so-called God weapon? Would he be loved and have family?

He closed his eyes before another tears made their way out of his eyes.

Neah genuinely worried about his nephew touched glass. He wanted comfort Allen who was on the other side of mirror. He tried taking over his body. Shockingly Allen made no effort to block him at all.

Despite controlling white haired body Neah made no move. His concousnes was entirely somewhere else. With Allen. At the very first place where he had met him face to face 2 years ago. Bounded the throne. Unable to move. Angry and anguished by his very existence within him. It was the only place where he could touch him. Show him that his nephew isn't alone. He would never say it to him but previous 14th was very found with actual situation even if he was left without a body. Thought of breaking Allen and taking his place was slowly becoming painful for him. At first he assumed that he is just feeling a little guilty about sacrificing his old friend that somehow couldn't remember him and ignored it but then he finally understood.

Now he knew that he should take over teen body two years ago when Allen escaped Order. He should have made every effort in killing him and using him as a puppet.

"Allen..." [A/N: In their private dimension – this one from manga when Neah was telling that he is a mad puppet Neah is able to talk]

It wasn't so long time ago that he realised it. He loved Allen Walker. He calling him 'nephew' wasn't just meaningless talk. Deep down he really meant it.

Allen looked at him with sad smile. He was slowly breaking. It was unbearable for his uncle.

He tried comfort his family by simple hug. Teen eyes widened. Neah had never hugged him before.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "I am so… So sorry" he was crying alongside him.

He regretted it. He regretted that night 37 years ago when he placed his memories in Allen. He should have known that his time had ended that fateful night. He was just desperately clinging to his life knowing that he still hadn't reached his goal and was about do die. He wanted save his older brother Mana from this cruel fate but instead he… Neah sobbed. It was him who made this twisted war even more twisted and hurt everyone who was on his side.

"It's okay, uncle." Allen smiled softly and tried returning the hug which obviously failed but his funny looking efforts and even funnier expression made older face brighten a bit. Allen slowly smiled and grinned. "Don't worry. We will somehow make it."

Neah hadn't said anything and stayed leaning to his nephew body. It felt warm. It was prove for him that he wasn't alone.

They don't know how long they stayed like this. Taking shelter in each other presence. Both of them seemed to lost their way long time ago being on verge of giving up but somehow fact that they weren't alone made them able to keep walking forward.

'Don't stop. Keep walking forward, huh?' Neah thought about how he said it to Mana 37 years ago.

His brother said exactly the same thing for Allen. He knew that he wouldn't say it unless he was thinking of his as family. 'That's right. Mana must loved Allen just like I love him now' 14th realised.

Allen couldn't hear it yet, but Neah was happy to be able to release some stress of him cute nephew. He knew that Allen was often wondering whatever Mana loved him or not. He tried hide it but his uncle still discovered it. 'He would be surely happy if he hear it.'

"I know." Neah faintly smiled. "We will somehow make it through this war. Together. Well… For know I guess I should give you you're body back."

"You better do it" Allen groaned.

"Or on other thought not" Neah giggled which strangely reminded him of Road.

'Right. After all my crazy uncle is a Noah.' Allen was about to sigh but stopped when he realised something. 'Wait… Doesn't it meant that I will start creepy giggling, grinning famous Noahs smiles and become sadistic like the rest of his family, does it?' Teen was horrified by this thought.

Neah chuckled upon hearing his thoughts.

"Don't worry my cute nephew. I will still love you no matter what~! Besides Tyki isn't isn't giggling like Road every time he meets you, right? And Lulabell isn't much of a grinning person so I guess it's just their personality."

Allen felt relived but a moment later his face tensed. Neah was still creepily smiling.

"Neah… What are you thinking about?" Allen slowly asked preapearing himself for the worst.

"Oh… I was just thinking that you would look cute in a dress like a girl" his uncle said half jokingly half seriously. "You see I always wanted to have a lovely niece."

"You wouldn't…" Teen eyes widened as he desperately fought against Neah trying to get control over his body.

His uncle just giggled again much like a certain crazy girl which loved stabbing others with her candles.

'Note to self: Road had very bad influence over Neah personality' he thought while checking that he still was dressed normal after being back in his body.

He let out a sight of relief.

'Safe'

Neah was now seen in reflection with his wide smile. He looked clearly amused.

" **You really believed it~!"** Man started laughing and almost suffocated himself cause of it.

Allen growled wanting to punch him. Oh, he wouldn't even mind stabbing him with a candle just like Road did to Allen.

'But my nephew would certainly look cute in dress' Uncle thought few minutes later while Allen was stubbornly refusing to talk to him and sit face turned to the piano trying to hide that he was blushing. 'Cute' thought Neah but a moment later his smile faded unknown to Allen.

He still hadn't told him truth about Mana. That Adam… Earl… Was in reality his brother who was thought to be dead. Earl was Mana and Neah was scared to see Allen reaction when he hear it so he just hid it but sooner or later he would find out...

 ***thought of writing this came from seeing interesting picture/short comic on DA. It was really hilarious~!**

 **And my first oneshot is over. I didn't even planned writing it. Actually I was trying to write something entirely else but since I am not very much of a skilled writer I just couldn't overcome it no matter how hard I tried it today so instead I tried doing (in this case writing) something else and it's here…**

 **Still… I can still feel my writer block making me unable to write another chapter that particular story I originally wanted to create...**

 **Oh… And if you left some review/fav as sign of being here and reading it I would be really happy. I finally knows how reviews make writer day better and it really gives energy and motivation to create something new, though I am pretty sure that not everyone jumps out of their bed like me after seeing reviews – it's funny when I think about me doing it yesterday /chuckle/ though it's also kinda embracing now that I have written it here… The point is that I think everyone including me loves seeing reviews so please leave them behind you so please just review stories that you are reading (not only mine but others as well – I will try to do it too from now on)**

 **And now I am going to find some shovel to dig a hole for me since it's so embarrassing for me to be writing it publicly – I know I am strange I just couldn't help writing it and having seconds thoughts 'bout it… Oh… My hole is calling me… I should just publish it and go before I erase it from here… Bye. Stupid afterthought.**


End file.
